


White

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie sees Rose wearing a plain white dress and gets all kinds of wrong ideas.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 15





	White

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twelve**

**White**

Rose knocked on her mother’s door one day, wearing a simple white dress.

Jackie allowed her in, sighing. “You have told me you were going to show me your wedding dress, remember? What is this thing you’re wearing?”

Rose giggled. “What's wrong with this dress?”

“Come inside,” Jackie told her. Could it be her daughter has given in to the new fashion of wearing something atrociously plain for a wedding dress? Jackie couldn't stay calm.

“I am not going to allow my daughter, a Tyler, to get married in this!”

Rose wasn't allowed to say a word.

“I am taking you to pick a wedding dress to get married in!”

“Mum! It's nothing but a simple white dress. It even has pockets,” she pointed out.

“Oh. Thank God. But where's the Doctor? It's unusual for me to see you without him. Or has anything happened between you?”

Rose giggled. “Is this why you have got so fixed on the wedding dress idea?”

“As you know, it's bad luck for the groom to see-”

“Don’t be silly, Mum. The Doctor and I, we know each other inside and out.”

“You may, but a white wedding gown is a must!”

Rose sighed. _Could you hurry up, Doctor? I am running out of excuses!_

_Jackie’s your mother. You understand her best, Rose! You know I prefer avoiding her whenever I can!_

The girl hated having to do that, but the Doctor, no matter how he may have tried to negate it, was ready to do anything for Rose. Even if it included her mother.

_Please?_

It has only taken seconds for the Doctor to join them. “Hello! We have only been apart for what, less than two hours-”

The Time Lord sent Rose a calming look. _I’m here, with you, forever._

Jackie looked at the Doctor searchingly. “I hope you’re not marrying my baby in _this_?”

The Time Lord blinked, puzzled. “Of course not! It’s a dress for, er, sports? Besides, it has pockets!” He beamed at the mother.

Jackie smiled. “I have been worried for a second there!”

The alien exhaled. “White is considered a colour of mourning in some cultures.”

Jackie peered at the Doctor, often choosing to ignore the fact he wasn’t human.”

“What about your planet?”

“Oh, we prefer not wasting time and marrying naked,” the Doctor said seriously, beaming at Rose, who rolled her eyes at him. _Hungry for slaps, are you?_


End file.
